Lucy quits Fairy Tail?
by Hitsugaya Kubinashi Cana x Leo
Summary: What will happen if Lucy quits Fairy Tail? Will she be able to move on and do missions with other team? What will happen to her Fairy Tail team?  Find out here!
1. Lucy Heartfilia

Introduction: I do not own fairy tail and this story is purely fanmade. Also, in this timeline, the "battle of fairy tail" is not yet met. I hope you like it!

Lucy quits fairy tail

It is a slow and jobless day in fairy tail. Everybody is having their day-off. But not Lucy. As usual, she is playing with Plue, having fun. Erza, Natsu and Gray are not around. They are the ones who used many magical powers during their last mission.

Lucy was sitting quietly in their "bar" then suddenly, Evergreen sat right next to her.

"Lucy, why did you choose being a celestial wizard? I mean, looking at it, summoning spirits is very tiring. Even though they are the one doing work for you, it looks tiring and confusing picking different keys and you can't even open them at the same time! You should've just chosen a master." Eve said.

"what's the problem with it? It's fine with me as long as I'm happy." Lucy replied.

"Hmph. Celestial Wizards are the weakest wizards I have ever seen!" Eve intensely said.

"What?" Lucy was frustrated and due to impulse, she said, "Well how about we battle right now?"

"I won't turn down an offer. It's on!


	2. Badly Hurt

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

"Virgo, attack Eve with everything you got!"

" Hah! Do you think that spirit can catch me? FAIRY MACHINE GUN LEPRECHAUN!"

"What? HOROLOGIUM!" Lucy closed Virgo's gate to summon horologium and hide in it.

"Hiding huh? But can that clock handle twice as much needles?"

" Lucy-sama, I can't handle this." Horologium said.

"What? Grrr…Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"

"Hmph, you're forgetting, I have a power in my eyes that can turn you in to stone. And I'm gonna use it now!"

"What?" Eve said.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Natsu!"

"Ehhh. What's happening here? W-W-Wh-WHAT?" Natsu was shocked!

"Hey what's happening here? W-WHAT THE?" Gray arrived.

Natsu and Gray was shocked when they knew that Eve and Lucy were fighting and they saw that Lucy was turned into stone.

Mirajane came."Huh? Wh-what the? Uhm, hurry! The master has stored a potion to cure petrification.

"I'll get it" So, Natsu hurriedly took the potion and used it to cure Lucy.

"Phew..There you go Lucy. Why are you getting into this dumb fight? This isn't like you."

"Well, Eve and I got into this fight. Well, I was hurt with what she said.

"Eve! What did you say?"

"Natsu, stop. I am a rookie here in Fairy tail and maybe Eve and I aren't just getting well with each other."

"Man Lucy. You knew that you were just not getting along but why did it result to a fight?"

"Because I was hurt. I was hurt because she told me a fact. That's why, at this point, I decided that I will quit fairy tail. All of you are strong people and I can't keep up. I will just be getting in the way of the name fairy tail."

"But Lucy?" Natsu was so frustrated.

"ENOUGH!" it was then that Master Makarov butt in.

"Lucy was the one who decided to quit and this is the path that she chose. We should not interfere."

"BUT GRAMPS!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, enough. You'll understand soon enough."

Makarov was really confident.

"Arigatou, master. I will no longer be a burden of fairy tail" lucy stated.

So lucy left fairy tail without a word for she was badly hurt.

"sayonara, fairy tail."


	3. Makarov's Point

Makarov's Point

Natsu: Gramps, Why did you let her leave fairy tail? Don't you have any care for her?

Makarov: Natsu, you must understand this. Lucy knows what she's doing. We must let her decide for herself.

Natsu: GRAMPS! This isn't fair! Are you saying that you're fine with having your kids fight and having your kids leave you?

Makarov: NATSU! Just let her be! If this is what she wants, who are we to interfere?

Natsu: We are her family! We shouldn't let anything bad happen to her!

Makarov: Natsu, Lucy will be back. Don't worry. We must first let her decide for herself.

Natsu: Wh-What are you talking about gramps?

Makarov: She will soon realize her real family. And we will be here when she comes back.

Natsu: Hmph. I will take her back. I promise. She is Fairy Tail's Lucy! No one could ever replace her!

Meanwhile, Lucy was resting in an inn.

Lucy: Oh Plue. I can't understand what I am doing. Fairy Tail has always been my dream. Why did I leave? Hmm, it will be okay right? I have already experienced joining it. Maybe it's time to join another guild, right?

Plue: Pu-Plue

Lucy: So Plue? What guild do you think we should join? A guild that will accept who I really am! How about Blue Pegasus? Sounds good right? Let's go there now!


	4. Rejection

Previously on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail?"

Lucy thought of looking for another guild and she considered moving to Blue Pegasus.

Natsu is too impatient and he will do everything he can just to get Lucy back as soon as possible.

…...Rejection….

Lucy is now travelling to the Blue Pegasus guild. Once she got there:

Lucy: Master Bob? Master Bob?

Bob: Oh Lucy-san. It's so good to see you! What brings you here?

Lucy: Master Bob, please let me join your guild. I'm a lone wizard, guildless.

Bob: What's this all of a sudden? Don't tell me Makarov kicked you.

Lucy: No Master. I left Fairy Tail.

Bob was really confused and he knew that something was going on. Leaving Fairy Tail will be weird unless Makarov kicks you.

Bob: Gomen ne Lucy-san. I will not let you join Blue Pegasus.

Lucy: But why Master?

Bob: Because you are Fairy Tail's Lucy. I could never take you away from them.

After the long perseverance of Lucy, she was convinced not to join Blue Pegasus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Natsu was finding a way to get Lucy back.

Natsu: Erza, Erza, ERZA!

Natsu shouts courageously while shaking Erza just to wake her up.

Gray: Oi Natsu! What are you doing? You could get killed!

Natsu: Im doing this for Lucy's sake.

Gray: But you heard Gramps! She'll come back so knock it off!

Erza: Urgh…

Erza was slowly waking up.

Natsu: This is bad. I'll leave this to you Gray! Good luck, You'll need it!

Natsu was fleeing Erza's bedroom

Gray: WHA-WHAT! OI NATSU! DON'T RUN!

Erza: Gray,

Gray:*slowly looking at Erza* y-yes? Erza?

Erza:…..WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? *punches Gray with her hard armor*

Gray:*flying away *

Erza: Why did you wake me up!

Gray: Natsu woke you up. Not me.

Erza: What's wrong?

Gray: Lucy left Fairy Tail

Erza: WHAT? *quickly stands up* What happened? Where's Natsu?

Gray: Natsu might be sitting in the bar. But gramps told us to calm down and to not worry.

Erza: NATSU! *running towards Natsu*

Natsu: *sitting in the bar* Uh-Oh, This is bad!

Erza: *punches Natsu* THAT'S FOR WAKING ME UP YOU FIRE BREATHING LIZARD!

Natsu: *also flying away* SORRY ERZA-SAMA!

Erza: Anyway Natsu, Let's stop this nonsense. What happened to Lucy?

Natsu: Eve and Lucy got into a fight. Eve insulted Lucy and this badly hurt Lucy's feelings. She said she can't keep up with Fairy Tail. I woke you up cause I want to ask you for your help.

Erza: Let's go Natsu! Let's look for Lucy!

Gray: I told you Gramps said not to worry! Gramps knows what he's saying! *whispers: damn! Even Erza is panicking. What's the big deal? Gramps said not to worry.*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, again, Lucy made a list of all the guilds she was wanting to join.

Lucy: Phew! Yosh! I'll go in these guilds one by one! Maybe atleast one will accept me.

So Lucy went to the first guild listed on her list-Lamia Scale.

Lucy: *knocks at the guild's door*

Someone from Lamia Scale: Huh? Who are you?

Lucy: I'm Lucy Hearfilia. I want to join your guild.

Guy from Lamia: *turns back and calls their master* Master! There's someone here.

Lamia's Master: Hey, I know you. You're Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail.

Lucy: *thinks: How come I'm known all over* Uhm, well, not anymore. Today I'm just Lucy Heartfilia.

Lamia's Master also thought about what Master Bob thought. Also, Lamia Scale rejected Lucy.

Lamia's Master: *whispers: You're Fairy Tail's Lucy and nothing else's Lucy.*

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy: Rejected again huh?

So Lucy visited all the other guids on her list. And, was also, rejected by them. Not knowing that they are all thinking the same.

.

.

.

.

.

Next time, on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail?"

Erza: We must save Lucy no matter what!

Lucy: Huh? Who are you?

Guy: Well, I'm from Blue Pegasus! We want to have you join our guild!

Lucy: Really!

Natsu: Just wait Lucy, I'll save you.

Lucy: NATSU!


	5. Synthesis

Previously on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail?"

Lucy: I got rejected from all the guilds that was on my list. They all said the same thing.

Bob: Because you are Fairy Tail's Lucy.

Natsu: Erza! Let's look for Lucy!

**Chapter 5: Synthesis**

Lucy: Say Plue, What do you think we should do next?

Plue: Pu-Plue

?: Say, Master Bob wants you to join Blue Pegasus.

Lucy: Huh? Who are you?

?: I'm from Blue Pegasus. Never mind my name, let's just go to the guild's sign up warehouse as soon as we can!

_**Lucy was dragged by the guy to the warehouse. She also started trusting the guy for she saw a Blue Pegasus tattoo. After a few minutes, they reached the warehouse without any communications. In the outside, it was somehow a wreck, but Lucy thought that it was just a building for signing up for a guild. **_

?: Here we are Lucy-san!

Lucy: It feels weird.

?: We have to wait for the paper works to arrive first. Say, you're a celestial wizard right? I'm so curious about your keys. May I see them?

_**Lucy is not stupid to just give it so,**_

Lucy: sorry, I don't give this to a stranger. I don't even know your name!

_**Then in a flash, someone grab hold of her body. Her mouth was also covered to prevent screaming. She tried to grab her keys but the stranger took it from her pocket. She was then, pushed to the basement and was tied up.**_

Lucy: What are you doing? I thought you're from Blue Pegasus?

?: Stupid girl. Maybe it's time for you to know my codename. My codename is _**Dark.**_ My partner's code name is _**Light.**_ I use dark magic and he uses light magic.

Lucy: What's your intention?

Dark: We gather lone wizards who can't join guilds. We stalk them to know their name and the guild they want to join to impersonate that guild. We also get this fake tattoo from one of our members who use the copy magic. After that, we strategically tie up our hostages using these anti-magic ropes.

Lucy: Why are you doing this?

Light: After getting hostages and tying them up, we combine our magics to have a very powerful outcome. Synthesizing dark magic and light magic can be pretty handful from time to time but, it's very useful when it comes to this. When we combine these, we create a magic we call, _**opposite magic.**_ We, partners, invented it ourselves.

Lucy: Then?

Dark: Opposite magic turns the casted person to the opposite. But it only works from good people to bad people and bad people to good people. We can't turn them for example boy to girl or love to hatred… something like that..

Lucy: No… Don't tell me… Don't tell me you'll turn me to one of your comrades. Tricking people, plagiarizing one awesome guild.

Light: Well, we are building a guild. We want to support _**Oracion Seis**_.

Lucy: A guild is not a building! A guild is a union between people. How can this be a guild?

.

.

.

.

.

_**Meanwhile, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy are looking for Lucy. **_

Erza: Lucy!

Gray: Lucy! Can you hear us Lucy?

Natsu:_***looks under a barrel***_ Lucy! Are you here?

Happy: I doubt it Natsu.

_**After a long time, they can't seem to find Lucy and coincidentally, they met one another again, going back to square one.**_

Natsu: This is bad. Something bad might have happened to her!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**In the warehouse,**_

Light: It's ready.

Dark: Get ready Lucy-san!

Lucy: No! Please!

Dark: There's no use struggling!

Lucy: NATSU!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu: Hey guys, I think I just heard Lucy's voice.

Happy: What are you talking about Natsu.

Natsu: CRAP! LUCY'S IN TROUBLE! SHE NEEDS HELP!

Gray: What? Can you tell where she is?

Natsu: I think I heard it this way! C'mon!

_**Natsu was able to find the warehouse due to impulse and adrenaline rush. Natsu broke the warehouse's door and was able to here Lucy screaming.**_

Lucy: Natsu!

Erza: She's under the basement!

Lucy:_***screaming***_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**Natsu reached the basement.**_

Natsu: Lucy!

Gray: Lucy! What the?

_**They were all shocked to see Lucy. Lucy's hair was Black, her dress was black and torn a little, her eyelids were black and her lips were black.**_

Natsu: Lucy, what happened?

Lucy: Who are you dumbasses? Get out of this warehouse! Taurus!

Natsu: What the!

_**Natsu and Lucy are fighting. But Natsu doesn't hit even one Spirit. He just keeps on dodging.**_

Lucy: What's wrong scaredy cat?

Gray: Ice Make, Lance!

_**Natsu melted gray's ice make.**_

Gray: Hey watch it!

Natsu: Don't hurt Lucy!

Erza: That's not Lucy. Even if she was Lucy, her body is completely taken over by an evil magic.

Happy: What are we going to do?

Natsu: Let's destroy this place!

Dark: Hey! This is a guild!

Gray: Then let's destroy it!

Erza: Hmph. Requip! Heaven Wheel's Armor!

Light: Uh-Oh! This is bad! This is Fairy Tail's Titania!

Dark: IDIOT! Fight! Dark Magic, Sheild!

_**Erza unleashed her attack her armor's attack (you know what it is)**_

Dark: what! My shield isn't working! Our guild is falling!

_**The guild was wrecked and the people inside it are unconscious except for Lucy.**_

Lucy: What a weak attack. Good thing Horologium is here.

_**Lucy was not inside of Horologium. She was carrying him to have a shield.**_

Natsu: What do we do now?

Lucy: You can't do anything now! _***grin***_ Fight me now, Weak Fairy Tails!

.

.

.

.

.

_**Next time on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail?"**_

_**Natsu: Lucy stop this!**_

_**Lucy: As if!**_

_**Happy: But you're still!**_

_**Gray: We're here for you!**_

_**Erza: No matter what!**_

_**Lucy: GRRRYAHH!**_

_**Next on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail?": Fairy Tail's Lucy**_


	6. Fairy Tail's Lucy

_**Previously, on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail?"**_

_**Gray: Natsu and Erza are very impatient. They want to have Lucy back as soon as possible!**_

_**Happy: But Lucy was taken over by some magic the enemies call "Opposite Magic" And now, Lucy is fighting us!**_

_**Lucy: I will destroy you Fairy Tail weaklings!**_

_**Natsu: I will save Lucy.**_

_**Dark and Light: O-Ou-Ouch…**_

_**Chapter 6: Fairy Tail's Lucy**_

Lucy: What's the matter? Can't land an attack on me? Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!

Gray: Ice Make, Hammer!

_**Gray pounded Virgo with his ice hammer but, Virgo was strong enough to prevent the pounding by guarding. While guarding, the hammer was able to crack because of the impact.**_

Gray: What the?-

Lucy: Hmph. Virgo! Hit them with your best shot!

Happy: Lucy! Stop! You don't have to fight us! Fairy Tail wants you back!

Lucy: I don't care about Fairy Tail!

_**Virgo was continuously attacking and they were continuously dodging.**_

Natsu: Lucy stop this!

Lucy: As if!

Gray: We're here for you!

Erza: No matter what!

Happy: Because your Fairy Tail's Lucy, Lucy!

Lucy: _***sits, covers her ears and closes her eyes" **_No-No-No..They are not my family, They are not my family, They are not my family!

_**After cursing, she took her keys and opened the zodiac gate all at once!**_

Lucy: GRRRYYAAH!

_**After releasing all of her combat spirits at once, she passed out and the spirits were dismissed.**_

Erza: Looks like she can't handle it.

Gray: Let's bring her back to the guild, maybe Mira has a potion or something to cure this goddamn spell. Also, let's report to the master about this guild who kidnap for succubus.

_**So Natsu put Lucy on his back and the team headed to the guild. After arriving, everyone looked very curious and concerned. Lucy was laid down on the bed in the infirmary.**_

Mirajane: What happened? She looks-

Natsu: We know. She looks terrible but, do you have anything to cure her?

Mirajane: I can heal her a bit for she's really worn out but, I don't think I have a cure for this spell…

Natsu: Why?

Mirajane: This might be a magic that is personalized by a wizard so, people have no exact treatment. But, is this a personalized magic?

Natsu: What's personalized magic?

Gray:_***thumps Natsu's forehead.***_ Idiot! It means: a magic invented by a wizard.

Natsu: Oh~

Mirajane: Gray's right. If this is a personalized magic, no one will specialize in making remedies for this uh- sickness for no one knows its magical content.

Erza: What are we supposed to do then Mira?

Mirajane: The only remedy for this, if there is one, is the same wizard who casted this spell on her.

Natsu: I'll go to that guild again.

Mirajane: No Natsu. You must report to the Master first. You'll never know. Something wrong might happen.

Natsu: You don't trust me…they are just a bunch of weaklings.

Gray: Just go Natsu. I'll go report to Gramps.

Natsu: How about you Erza?

Erza: I'll stay here with Mira.

Mirajane: No, it's fine! You go join Natsu.

Natsu: Let's go!

_**So Natsu and Erza went out to look for Dark and Light. Gray, on the other hand, went to the Master and also left the infirmary.**_

_**Still in the infirmary…**_

Lucy: *_**opens eyes gently* ***__Where am I? Am I- Huh? I'm in Fairy Tail. Damn! I can't go destroying buildings all by myself! I shouldn't make a move for now. I'll rebuild our guild first.*_

Mirajane: Oh Lucy! You're awake! OH NO! YOU'RE AWAKE! HEL-p?

Lucy: Mira-san, calm down. It's me. I am black because of the guys in that place are making fun of me and they put paint on me. And, thank goodness the spell wore off.

Mirajane: Huh? Are you alright now?

Lucy: Yes. I'll go wash myself first.

Mirajane: Natsu and Erza are looking for the remedy. I guess we don't need it anymore.

Lucy: I'll go to them right after I wash myself up.

Mirajane: Uh- Okay. *_this is wrong, something's wrong*_

_**Lucy walked towards the exit and**_

Mirajane: That's how far you go! *_**blocking the door**_*

Lucy: What?

_**Next time on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail?"**_

_**Natsu: Erza and I are still looking for Dark and Light for it looks like they have fled the guild, and so is the other members.**_

_**Happy: When will Master make an appearance?**_

_**Lucy: Get out of my way bitch!**_

_**Next on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail?": Dark Guild**_

_**Happy: I hope she'll be okay…**_


	7. Dark Guild

_**Previously on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail"**_

_**Happy: Lucy woke up in the guild inside the infirmary but**_

_**Mirajane: I had to block her. She's not yet well**_

_**Natsu: And Erza and I are still looking for those wizards who casted the spell on Lucy**_

_**Erza: Also, Gray reported to the master.**_

_**Chapter 7: Dark Guild**_

_**At the infirmary…**_

Lucy: Get out of my way Mira!

Mirajane: No! I need to keep you here until you're better Lucy!

Lucy: Step Aside! _***Punches Mira in the critical part of the stomach and knocks Mira unconscious***_

_**Lucy fled the building and searched for a new spot to build her own guild.**_

Lucy: Hmph.

_**At the Fairy Tail Guild,**_

Gray: So that's what happened

Makarov: Hmmm, that IS a problem.

Gray: Yes Gramps. So, what are we going to do?

Makarov: What do you mean we? That's your problem.

Gray: _***Eyes enlarged* **_What!

Makarov: Hohoho! _***they might think I'm kidding but, as much as possible, I won't help them.***_

Cana: Master! Mirajane's unconscious!

Makarov: What? WHO DID IT?

Cana: It was Lucy master.

Gray: Lucy? I thought she's asleep?

Makarov: Never mind what I said earlier! How dare she touch my kids!

Gray: Gramps.

Makarov: Gray, gather Natsu and Erza. This is your mission.

Gray: Bu-but, I thought you'd help?

Makarov: This is a mission!

_**So Gray was forced to follow Makarov's orders. Meanwhile, Lucy, a.k.a. Dark Lucy, has found a spot for her guild.**_

Lucy: Gate of the Bull I open thee! Taurus!

Taurus: Lucy-san! _***?***_

Lucy: Gate of the Maiden I open thee! Virgo! _***smiles***_

Virgo: I'm here princess..?

Lucy: Looks like I'm getting the hang of this simultaneous release.

_**So Lucy opened all of the gates except for Aquarius for she was too lazy to find water.**_

Lucy: Aquarius is so troublesome.

Loki: Lucy, what's the meaning of this?

_**Next time on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail?"**_

_**Lucy: Leo..**_

_**Loki: What are you doing Lucy?**_

_**Gray: This is a mission Natsu.**_

_**Happy: AYE!**_

_**Next on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail?": Betrayal**_

_**Natsu: Don't worry Lucy, I'll definitely save you!**_


	8. Betrayal

_**Previously on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail"**_

_**Cana: Mira was knocked out by Lucy and she's unconscious**_

_**Gray: Gramps gave us a mission to save Lucy. Where the heck is Natsu and Erza?**_

_**Loki: What happened!**_

_**Chapter 8: Betrayal **_

Gray: Natsu! Erza! Where are you! Dang it! I need to find them fast!

_**Gray ran as fast as he can to find Natsu and Erza. Gray then saw 2 guys who are running. Gray blocked their way and talked to them. **_

Gray: Hey, have you seen—Wait! You are the ones who kidnapped Lucy!

Natsu: Hey look! Its Gray!

Erza: Don't let them get away!

Gray: Ice Make! Lance!

_**The two guys passed out.**_

Gray: Why didn't you just used magic on him instead of chasing him.

Natsu: Erza doesn't want to. She says we need to get them to the master unharmed. Tsk

Erza: Do you have any problems with that?

Gray and Natsu: No Ma'am!

_**Meanwhile**_

Loki: What's the meaning of this Lucy?

Lucy: I'm planning to have all of you built me a guild. Any problem?

Loki: This isn't like you Lucy.

Lucy: I'm your master. You should obey me!

Loki: No I won't. You're not the real Lucy.

_**The other spirits heard their conversation and realized that "this" Lucy is not their master. The spirits went back to their world one by one.**_

Lucy: What? Damn you Leo! Gate of the Maiden I open thee! Virgo!

_**Virgo didn't come out knowing that a different Lucy is summoning her.**_

Lucy: Betraying me huh! No worries! I'll just go to fairy tail and destroy it myself!

?: Hey, that girl is the one who got tricked by Dark and Light.

?: C'mon let's talk to her.

_**The 2 guys approached Lucy**_

?: Hey there!

Lucy: What?

?: We're from a dark guild and we want you to join.

Lucy: Hmph. I'll join you once you help me destroy Fairy Tail.

?: *whispers* Hey, are you sure we need to get her and do what she wants?

?: *whispers back* of course! We can defeat Fairy Tail. We have a lot of strong members.

?: *whispers* Haven't you heard the rumors about them? They're crazy strong!

?: Nah..

Lucy: Tch. You're wasting my time.

?: Wait! We'll do it!

Lucy: *laughs*

_**Next on Lucy quits Fairy Tail**_

_**Happy: Natsu, gray, and Erza are still looking for Lucy**_

_**Erza: but we still need to surrender these guys to the master.**_

_**Natsu: I'll save Lucy no matter what!**_

-Please visit us at ..AWESOME


	9. Fairy Tail!

_**Previously on "Lucy quits Fairy Tail"**_

_**Erza: We need to surrender these guys to the master.**_

_**Loki: All the gates won't open, We won't come out until she's back to normal.**_

_**Natsu: This sucks! We need to go straight to Lucy! We have no time for this!**_

_**Lucy: Get ready Fairy Tail Weaklings.**_

_**Chapter 9: Fairy Tail!**_

Erza: Let's go Natsu, we'll go to master first.

Natsu: shouldn't we look for Lucy first!

Gray: Natsu, we need to do everything Erza's way.

Natsu: tch!

_**Erza dragged Natsu and the 2 other guys to the guild.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Lucy: Gather all your guild members! We'll destroy fairy tail.

_**The members of the unknown dark guild were gathered and Lucy took leadership of the attack.**_

_**Natsu, gray, and Erza arrived in the guild. Then, a loud explosion from the entrance of the guild was heard. Lucy was there!**_

Lucy: Get them!

_**The fairy tail members stood together.**_

Mirajane: Lucy, please come back to us.

Cana: We're your family.

Evergreen: We're together forever!

_**Lucy's tears fell like waterfalls and she eventually turned back to normal.**_

Natsu: Yoshi! Lucy's back to normal!

Gray: And here's an opportunity to destroy a dark guild

Erza: *Requip!*

Cana: Card Magic!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's!

Gray: Ice make!

_**Fairy Tail members unleashed all their attacks at once and defeated the dark guild.**_

Lucy: I'M SO SORRY GUYS! *cries*

**Fairy Tail: LUUUCYYY! WELCOME BACK!**

_The end. Sorry for the weird ending. I was kinda in a hurry in finishing this story because I created a new one. Thanks for understanding!___


End file.
